rewrites_and_fixesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2
The sequel to the highly successful first movie, and intended the resurrect the series and bring fresh life to it. The movie centers around the efforts of Spongebob to save Bikini Bottom from corrupt Police Commissioner Cod and his plot to rule the city. Plot The movie begins at a normal day at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob is working the grill when suddenly the air sirens ring. The Krusty Krab is once again under attack from Plankton, and Spongebob, recruiting Patrick, mounts a desperate defense. In a World War I style battle, Spongebob is nearly successful in defending the restaurant until Plankton's tank barges its way into the Krusty Krab. Plankton blows open the safe and grabs the formula, but Spongebob grabs it back, resulting in a tug of war. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocks the restaurant, and the formula vanishes into the smoke. The police have arrived, led by newly-appointed Commissioner Cod and his right hand man, Sergeant Salmon. This surprises everyone, because the BBPD aren't exactly that good at their jobs. Cod arrests Plankton for stealing the formula, but he is actually innocent this time. Spongebob comes to Plankton's defense, but Cod refuses to hear it. He became Commissioner to clean up Bikini Bottom, and Plankton is the first step. Plankton is thrown into jail, and is sentenced to exile on the surface, which will surely kill him. No one believes Spongebob when he claims Plankton is innocent, so he decides to investigate the formula's disappearance himself. Spongebob tries to view the security tapes, but the police have confiscated them. When Spongebob goes to the police to ask to view them, he is denied access to them. With no other choice, he sneaks into the police's warehouse and finds the tape. During the escape, he is noticed by Salmon, but Spongebob gets away. Arriving back at "the safehouse" aka Patrick's rock, Spongebob views the tapes and discovers that Cod stole the formula during the explosion. Policemen led by Salmon break into Patrick's rock, and Patrick tries to hide Spongebob, but Spongebob runs away, not wanting his friend to go to jail as well. Spongebob flees into Jellyfish Fields, where he makes a plan to rescue Plankton before his exile. In one of the greatest scenes ever to come to Spongebob, the yellow sponge infiltrates the police station using karate and breaks Plankton out of his cell. The two escape, but Spongebob is captured by Cod and Plankton abandons Spongebob to his fate. Cod reveals that he does indeed have the formula, and explains that the only way to clean the town up is to take control of it. Thousands of fry cooks and cashiers across the city are underpaid and abused, but no one does anything because they are happy because they get to eat Krabby Patties. With the formula gone, no one can make the patties, and the people will wake up and revolt. As the chaos spreads, Cod will swoop in with the formula and become a hero and the town's leader, where he will make it good for everyone. Spongebob agrees that maybe he is abused, but letting the city fall to chaos isn't the way. Cod shakes his head, and prepares to send Spongebob to the surface using a bubble to kill him, but Plankton returns and rescues Spongebob. The two flee into the vast expanse of the ocean, and Cod sends Salmon to find them and bring them back. Spongebob proposes that he and Plankton team up to stop Cod and save the city, but Plankton refuses, stating that the two are now even and he intends to go on his own. Spongebob explains there is nowhere to go with Cod about to take over the city, and that they need each other to succeed. Plankton admits this is true, and agrees to team up. He explains that he learned about the tank from a book about a surface war, and from that book he learned that there is a massive abandoned submarine they can use to defeat Cod: the only problem is that it's located in Neptune's Trench, which no one is ever said to have returned from alive. The two head off. Back home, the city begins to succumb to anarchy as people can no longer get there patties. Patrick tries to calm everyone down and inform them of the police's actions, but no one believes him and accuses him of serving Mr. Krabs and his corporate greed. When Mr. Krabs tells the citizens he'll "let them eat cake", they storm the Krusty Krab, led by Squidward. Mr. Krabs is captured but Patrick escapes. Meanwhile Cod looks on from the top of the police station.